


Kill me with your kindness

by Greytail8573



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, Deepthroating, Drug Addiction, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Henry and Lisa never get married, Henry is an Alcholic, Homophobic Language, Larry is Latino, M/M, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Punishment, Travis is an asshole, Trust Issues, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: An AU where Sal moved in during their Sophomore year and Nockfell is a farm town and everyone has big houses and there's no cult shit and nobody dies~~~~~~to past readers:Ch. 1 has been updated! I made it about the same length as the paper copy of this I have. (Ch. 1 was 6 and 1/2 pages but my handwriting it huge so it isn't impressive)
Relationships: Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

"We're in the middle of a field, Dad." Sal says, staring out the window of the moving van. "This isn't a town."

"Nockfell is a farm town, Sally." Henry replies. "There will be lots of fields and lots of bugs."

"This place is nothing like Jersey." Sal complains. "You said it would be like Jersey."

"I said it would be kind of like Jersey."

Sal sighs and returns to staring out the window. "I'm going to hate this place."

Henry grumbles softly and pulls onto another road leading to the faraway town.  
~  
"Jus' down that road 2 miles and to the left." The man says, pointing Henry in the direction of their new house.

"Thanks. You are?"

"Ray Morrison." The red-headed man smiles.

"Henry Fisher." They shake hands.

"That your daughter?" Ray asks.

Henry chuckles softly. "No, that's my son."

Sal flashed Ray a bored peace sign. 

"Ah, forgive me." Ray chuckles.

"Its fine." Sal mumbles.

"I'll see you around, Mr. Morrison." Henry laughs.

They drive down the road for awhile before turning on the left road. In the distance, their house stood in the center of the field. Henry parks in front of the house.

"Middle of nowhere." Sal scoffs, jumping out of the van. 

"Just help me unload." Henry says.

"Yo, need help?" A young male voice calls.

Sal and Henry turn to see a boy and a woman cutting through the field.

"Help would be appreciated." Henry sighs. "I'm Henry Fisher and this I'd my son Sal."

"I'm Lisa Johnson." The woman smiles. "And this is my boy, Larry. We live across the field out by the trees."

"Nice to meet you. Sal, take this and go chose your room." The older male hands Sal a box of his stuff and points him towards the house.

"Ok." Sal grumbles. "C'mere, Gizmo. Pspspspsps."

The act trots after Sal. The blunts listens to his father and the neighbors begin to unload the van. He enters the house.

"Fuck this, it's huge!" Sal mutters, heading for the stairs. 

Gizmo meows and purrs, twinning between Sal's legs as he walked. They soon approach a room. He peeked in and saw what he assumed was the empty master bedroom. He shouts the door and walks towards the next room. Sal opens the door and steps inside. Modest, clean, airy. Just how Sal liked it. He drops the box on the floor and heads down the stairs. But a white mass was in the stairwell.

"Help." The miserable voice of Larry says.

"I'll help." Sal helps him drag the mattress into his room.

"Thanks, dude." Larry laughs. "I was sure I was gonna fall."

"No problem." Sal says as he pushed the mattress into the corner farthest from the windows. He wasn't sure he quite trusted this old house yet.

Larry pets Gizmo. "He's cute."

"Thanks."

They walk downstairs and find Lisa trying to convince Henry to let her call some friends.

"...be far more help." She was saying.

"I don't want to disturb them." Henry replies.

"I'm calling the Morrisons. Larry, call Ash and ask her to come here." Lisa instructs.

"Ok." Larry says, pulling out his phone.  
~  
"There's shit you gotta know about this place." Larry says, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "You want one?"

"Yeah. What kind of shit?" Sal asks.

"First," Larry begins, looking in his pockets for a lighter. "The Morrisons grow weed."

"That's fucking lit." Sal chuckles. He lifts his prosthetic to put the cigarette between his ruined lips.

"Sec- dude what happened to your mouth?!" 

Sal winces. "I was attacked by a dog when I was little."

"That's so cool."

"Second?" Sal asks, changing the subject.

"Second, Phelps Ministry is run by the asshole Phelps family. Third, there are so many bugs you should wear bug spray inside." Larry continues, only pausing to take a drag on his cigarette.

"Thats a given."

"Fourth, the Packertons are to be avoided."

"Thats all?"

"Thats all."

Car horns honk down in the driveway. Larry grins.

"here comes the herd." he chuckles. "let's head down so our parents don't bite our heads off."

Sal smiles to himself and nods to his new friend. they put out the cigarettes and head down the stairs. Henry was thanking them for coming and saying that they didn't have to come, etc. Sal heads to the van to grab more boxes for his room. Larry waves some kids over and speaks to them for a moment. Sal ignores them and starts to head inside.

"Sal, wait." Larry stops him. he mouthed "take them." and Sal sighs.

"here." Sal hands the girl in the purple and the red-head the two boxes he was carrying. then he shoves boxes into the hands of the tubby kid and the tall black kid. he then takes a box of his own and heads inside, motioning with his chin for them to follow him. once inside, Sal takes his loose hair and pulls it back into his signature pigtails as the four stream into the room.

"so you are Sal Fisher." the girl says.

"the one and only." Sal takes an exaggerated bow.

"I'm Ash." she smirks at him.

Sal rolls his non-glass eye. "I see."

"that's Todd and his boyfriend Neil." Sal turns his gaze to the red-head and the taller kid, at whom Ash was pointing. "and that's Chug."

"nice to meet you." Sal says


	2. Chapter 2

Sal curls himself beneath the blankets on his floor-bed. His frame was missing so he had to settle with a lower bed then he was used to. The blunet breathes in the smell of cigarette smoke that lingered in the air. 

The kids in this town are nice,... Sal smiles to himself. Well, except for that Travis prick.

Sal had met Travis Phelps while dragging the dining room table in with Larry. His first impression of the blond was him stomping up to Larry and starting up an argument. When Sal's arms couldn't take the weight anymore, he interjected.

"Hey, dickhead, fuck off. We're doing shit right now." Sal had snapped.

Larry had snarled something at Travis before heading inside with Sal. They then proceeded to put the table in the dining room and then being kidnapped by Henry to help put the furniture in their correct places. By the time they returned outside, the Phelps had left.

Sal grins and snuggles deeper into his blanket burrito. He's just a prick with no idea how to make friends and a stick up his ass.

The blunet falls asleep only to be awakened again by a nightmare. By that time, Gizmo had found a way inside his room and was curled beside him.

"Fuck. Thanks, buddy." Sal whispers. 

~

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Henry calls.

Sal jerks awake. His father was smiling at him from the doorway.

"What the hell?" He asks groggily.

"Breakfast is ready! And I found your frame!" 

Sal rolls out of bed and lays face down on the cold floor for a moment. "Dont wanna move."

"C'mon, Sally. Up you get."

Sal pulls on a black t-shirt and heads downstairs in his flannel pajama pants. Henry places some food on his plate once the boy had sat down. 

"I found it in the kitchen stuff." Henry chuckles.

"Weird." Sal says in unison with his father. 

"I can set it up by myself." Sal says before his father can offer help.

"Alright."

~

Sal slides his mattress on the now fully constructed frame. He steps back to enjoy his handiwork. Gizmo jumps on the bed.

"Gizmo!" Sal complains. "I still need to make my bed, you buttmunch."

The cat purrs, but doesn't move.

"you bag of dicks." Sal grumbles. 

He shoves the fat orange cat off the bed and begins to put his fitted sheet on the mattress. Gizmo finds a new bed in Sal's clothing box. Sal sighs and finishes up making his bed. Afterwords, he evicts the act from his room. As he puts his clothes away, he hears a THUNK on the window. Sal goes to investigate. 

"Yo!" Larry waves at him.

"What are you doing here?" Sal demands, opening his window.

Larry scales the side of the wooden building and swings inside. He grins his gap-toothed smile and lands on his feet.

"I was bored." Larry replies simply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
> I'm so sorry! I've been really busy lately and what with this caronavirus shit going on, I've just been worn out! I've also been working on the paper version for such a long time now. We're on page 52! This is the longest fic on paper I've ever written. I'm so glad you guys like it and I hope to update it as often as possible!  
> Also, if you are a past reader who hasn't read the warning in the story summery, chapter 1 has been edited! You can read what I've changed f you go back! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

"I barely even know you and yet I'm letting you into my house." Sal mumbles. 

"Whatcha up to?" Larry asks, flopping on Sal's bed.

"Putting my clothes away." Sal responds. 

"Sounds boring."

"It is."

"I have an idea, let's go over to the Morrison's and score some weed." Larry suggests, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. 

Sal steals one. "No. I need to get this done." 

"What a partypooper." Larry complains, lighting his cigarette. "Want me to light that for you?" 

"That would be appreciated." Sal lifts his prothstetic up just enough to have his mouth revealed. He shoves the joint in his mouth and Larry lights it up.

"Want help?" Larry asks.

Sal takes a drag on his cigarette. "Hmm, sure. I'll let my dad know you're here. Then maybe he can make you lunch."

~

The boys now sat on Sal's bed, enjoying a break. They were talking about random stuff when the conversation turned to Sal's hometown. 

"Jersey City!" Larry exclaims.

"Yeah?" Sal asks, his cigarette dangling from his nimble fingers.

"That place is huge!" 

"Not as big as Manhatten or New York City." Sal responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I was rushed today


	4. Chapter 4

"first day! First day!" Henry chants as he steps into Sal's room.

Sal groans. "I don't wanna!"

"Too bad." Henry pulls off Sal's blankets.

"Nooooooooo." Sal whines."

"Yeeeeessss." Henry replies. "Get dressed!" 

~

There was a knock on the door as Sal ate his breakfast. Henry goes to get it. 

"Ah, there you are Larry. I was wondering when you were gonna show up." The older male says with a smile.

Sal looks over in confusion. Larry stood at the door, grinning. "Thanks for taking me, Mr. Fisher."

"It's not a problem." 

Sal shoves the rest of his toast in his mouth, picks up his bag and heads for the door. He nods to Larry as he exits. The three men climb into the car and drive to the school. Once there, Sal waves to his father as he gets out.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Mr. Fisher!" Larry calls.

Henry drives off and the boys enter the building. Sal goes to find his locker as Larry goes to find someone. The blunet puts his things away and then heads for his homeroom class. He was just too tired for everyone's shit today. 

~

"There you are, Sally!" Sal looks up to see Ash, Larry, Todd and Neil sliding into the bench at his lunch table.

"Hey." He mumbles, lowering his prothstetic.

"I saw you in third hour." Ash says nonchalantly. "I waved but you ignored me."

"This makes it hard to see." The blunet taps the plastic over his face.

"Makes sense."

"Little dude has been quiet all day." Larry says.

"Who wouldn't. This place sucks ass." Neil says bitterly.

"That is the one true thing I have heard all day." Sal says matter of factly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are staying safe during this Caronavirus shit!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is about a week or two into September (they follow my school's timetable so they start about a week before the end of August)
> 
> *PSA*  
> this chapter implies abuse!   
> it never details it but it's implied. this chapter is important to what I like to call "the school days" storyline! if you're not very fond of it then I'm sorry. you can skip it all together, or go to the Lisa POV, which is just below the first squiggly line (~)

The front door creaked open and Sal freezes. His nimble fingers hovered over the keyboard as he waits for his father to slam the door closed. He knew what was going to happen. The sound he was waiting for echoed through the large house. Sal stands and goes to his door. He lets Gizmo out before locking the door. He piled his school bag and desk chair against the door. Quietly, the blunet walks over to his closet. He pulls on a hoodie and hurriedly puts on his prosthetic. Sal considers grabbing his homework, on which he'd been working on until he'd heard the door, but doesn't go back for it. He shimmies down the side of his house and lands on the ground. The blunet leans against the side of the house, trying to calm his racing thoughts and erratic breathing. His icy blue eyes drift over to the Johnson residence. 

"I don't want to bother them,..." Sal mutters. "But it's about to rain,... I hope they don't mind,..."

~

Lisa looks up from her book as she hears a sharp rapping on the door. Larry looks up from his computer. She glances at him and stands up, simultaneously setting down her mug and book. The brunette goes to the door and opens it.

"Who-? Sal!" Lisa breaks herself off when she sees a self-conscious Sal standing on her porch.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asks quietly.

"Of course, sweetheart." Lisa lets him inside.

Larry looks at his best friend in confusion. "You ok, Sally?"

Sal merely shakes his head and sits on the couch at Lisa's instruction. Larry shuts his computer and scoots closer to his friend, trying to wrap his arm over the smaller boy's shoulders, only for the blunet to flinch away.

"Lar." Lisa says.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"go set up the air mattress in your room. I'll take care of him."

"But-!" Larry tries to protest.

"it's ok. I've got it, son." Lisa cuts him off. 

Larry nods and stands up. Lisa heads into the kitchen and begins to put together something for Sal. When she returns to the living room, the small male had curls his legs up to his chest. He looked so small and vulnerable. Lisa goes to sit beside him on the couch, offering the mug of hot chocolate she had prepared.

"No thanks." Sal mumbles.

"Can you tell me why you're here, then? It's not unwelcome, just unexpected." Lisa murmurs softly, like one would speak to a scared toddler.

"I,..." Sal's voice was watery, telling Lisa that he was close to tears. "I didn't, I couldn't stay there with him like that."

"Like what, dear?" Lisa asks.

The blunet shakes his head, hunching his shoulders. 

"Okay," Lisa murmurs. She hears Larry come down the stairs. "Why don't you head up and go to bed?"

Sal nods. He stands but pauses before going up the stairs. "C-can I borrow a glass?"

"Sure." Lisa goes to grab him a glass and hands it to him.

He nods gratefully before going up the stairs. Lisa watches him sadly, hoping everything was alright back at his place.

~

Sal fills up the glass Lisa had handed him with water. He sets it on the counter gingerly. He takes off his prosthetic and sets it beside the glass. The blunet was now staring at himself in the mirror. Ignoring the scars that he was so used to, he leans closer to the mirror to take out his glass eye. he plops it in the glass before putting back on his prosthetic. He walks into Larry's bedroom and sits on the air mattress. The brunet was snoring away behind him. Sal takes off his prosthetic again. He sets it off to the side and lies down on the air mattress. He curls up under the blankets and tries to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. I've been busy

Larry stirs. He had a headache, due to the lack of drugs in his system. He groggily swings his legs out of bed. He was about to get up and grab some painkillers from the bathroom when he pauses. Sal was sleeping soundly on the air mattress. He didn't have his prothstetic on. Larry feels heat rush to his face.

_Shit. He's cute without the mask._ Larry bites down on his lip, smiling. _I don't think I'll ever get such a beautiful sight ever again._

Sal stirs and Larry turns tail and exits the room. He quickly enters the bathroom and pulls out the container of pills.

"Larry?" Sal's soft voice calls.

"I'm in the bathroom. Be there in a sec." Larry replies, quickly dry swallowing the pills.

Sal was sitting up on the air mattress, his mask on. 

"Hey, Sally." Larry says quietly.

When Sal spoke, his voice trembled. "Larry, you didn't look at me face, did you?"

"Nope." Larry lies, trying to make Sal feel better. "C'mon, Mom'll have breakfast ready."

"I'd better g-get home." Sal stammers softly. "I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense!" Lisa's voice comes from the doorway, scaring the shit out of both of them. "We'd love to have you with us for breakfast."

"Thanks, Lisa,..."

~

Sal rubs his arms as he walked. The house loomed in his vision. Lisa had insisted on coming with him, so that was a bit of comfort. They walk up the porch stairs and knock on the door. Henry opens it up.

"Sal! There you are!" Henry pulls his son into a hug.

"I'll be leaving." Lisa says.

"Thank you, Lisa." Henry says.

she nods before walking off. Sal and Henry enter the house. The older male closes the door behind them.

"You ok, Sal?" He asks.

"M'fine." Sal mumbles.

"You can skip out on school today if you want." Henry offers.

"Ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed our first Larry POV. It will occur again and again. Also, we're at 75 pages right now and things are getting INTENSE™. Have a good day!


	7. Chapter 7

" _m'row?_ " Gizmo pushes his head through the door. 

Sal was sat on his bed, just staring at the ground. The cat jumps up on the bed and curls up against him.

"I have half a mind to end it all right now, Gizmo." Sal whispers.

Gizmo nuzzles his head into the blunet's hand. Sal absentmindedly scratches behind the cat's ears. He jumps when a rock thunks against the glass. Sal quickly puts his prosthetic back on before rushing over to the window with Gizmo in his arms. He opens up the window and glances down to see Larry.

"Wherefore are you, Romeo?" Sal asks sarcastically.

"Right here, you dumb fuck." Larry laughs as he scales the side. "How was your mental health day?"

"It was ok." Sal replies.

"Hey, Gizmo." Larry pets the cat before glancing back up at Sal. "You alright?"

Sal stands there quietly. He glances back at the ground. Larry gets off the windowsill and looks at Sal expectantly.

"No." Sal mumbles.

Larry pulls Sal into a hug. "Hey, man. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me, alright?"

Sal nods, his eyes filling with tears.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Sally!" Sal glances up at Ash's cheerful voice.

"Hey, Ash." He mumbles.

Ash sits beside him on the bench gracefully. She smiles widely. "How are you doing?"

Sal shifts. Had Larry told them about yesterday?

"I'm fine." Sal replies, his voice guarded.

Ash looks at him in confusion. "Sooooo, the stomach bug? You aren't sick anymore? Larry told us you were puking your guts up yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now." _She's lying. She knows what goes on in your twisted mind. They all know._

"Dude, you're really zoning out today." Ash states, pulling Sal back to Earth.

"Huh?"

"Yep. You missed it. I asked if you wanted to go to the ice cream joint with me and the guys after school today." Ash glances Sal over. "You look pale. Are you sure you're feeling ok? Do you have a fever?" She reached out to touch Sal's hand and the blunet stiffens.

"I said I was fine." Sal jerks his hand away.

Ash's brilliant green eyes flashed with worry. Sal suddenly stands. "I just remembered something I have to do."

~

"Something's up with Sal." Ash points out at lunch that day.

The blunet himself was sitting across the cafeteria from the group at an empty table.

"Yeah." Neil agrees.

Todd glanced over at their friend. "He was absent yesterday and then he was acting strange all morning. Larry, you live closest to him. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Dunno." Larry lies. _Like I would rat out his mental state after he broke down like that yesterday. You guys will have to figure it out yourself._

Ash sighs. "I worry about him. Especially after he zoned out on me this morning. He's not normally like that." She sweeps her brown hair to the side and begins to nervously play with it.

"He might just have stuff on his mind." Larry suggests, trying to steer the conversation away from Sal.

~

 _They're talking about you. Larry's telling them all about how WEAK you are._ Sal stabs his lunch.

"Shut up." He whispers.

_A weakling with a fragile mind._

"Shut up." His soft voice trembled.

_You can't do anything without breaking down._

Sal stands up quickly. He picks up his food and walks over to a garbage can. He dumps his uneaten food in the trash and walks off. He then enters the bathroom. Sal glances up and glares at himself in the mirror. The bi-colored plastic stares back at him.

"Oh, look. It's the freak."

"Go away Travis." Sal's voice shook.

The blond snickers. "Did your freak friends abandon you?"

"Go. Away." Sal grips the sink, his knuckles growing white.

Travis gives a searing laugh as Sal pushes past him to exit. "Guess you've finally learned you can't trust anyone, huh, freak?"

The blunet walks down the hall, trying to calm his rapid breathing. The bell rings and he heads for his fourth hour. He feels Mrs. Packerton's cold eyes follow him into the room. He sits down and lays his head on the desk. The teacher seemed to notice that he was trembling and walks over to him.

"Mr. Fisher, are you feeling well?" She asks quietly as students stream into the room.

Sal shakes his head miserably, feeling like he was going to puke.

"Why don't you go to the office and call your father." The woman suggests gently, handing him a hall pass. This was the first time Sal had ever heard her speak kindly to a student.

Sal gathers up his things and starts walking to the office. As he walked, the tardy bell rang. Before he had reached the secretary, the bile Sal had been swallowing down won. He quickly dashes to the nearest bathroom before he could get any more vomit on the inside of his prosthetic. After puking in a toilet, he heads to the sink to wash out the inside of the bi-colored plastic. He then puts it back on and heads back to the office to call his dad.

"I'll be there soon, son." Henry says before hanging up.

Sal collapses into a chair and puts his head on his hands. "Fuck." He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that awkward moment when you want to kill all your reader's happiness
> 
> anyways, I really hope you are enjoying my story! we're getting really close to one of the parts that took me the longest to write (in the paperback version). and you may have noticed that I put extra care in describing Ash as beautifully as I could. that's cause I'm a simp. I regret nothing


	9. Chapter 9

Larry looks around the front lawn. _Where is Sal?_

A car horn honks. Henry waved at Larry. The brunet rushes over to the car. He saw Sal slumped over in the passenger seat. Larry slides into the back.

"Hey, Sal. You were missing during fourth and stuff." Larry says.

"Got sick after lunch." Sal mumbles.

Henry nods sympathetically. "Why don't we get going?"

As Henry starts up the car, Larry digs in his bag and fishes out some papers. "We got homework in sixth."

Sal takes the papers. Larry noticed how pale his friend looked. _God, he really is sick today._

Sal looks over the papers. "Review?"

"There's a test on Friday." Larry explains.

"Ugh." Sal groans.

~

Larry leans back in his chair, humming along to the music in his headphones. He drums on his desk as he listened.

"Larry."

He jumps when is mom lifts up one of his earpieces and says his name loudly.

"Geez! What?" Larry complains.

"Get ready to go. We're going over to the Fisher's for dinner." She explains.

He nods and turns off his music. Once she'd left, Larry digs around in his closet for a clean hoodie and some sneakers. He soon found some and exits his room.

_I hope Sal's feeling better,...._

Larry bounds down the stairs and meets his mother at the door.

"Ready?" Lisa asks.

"Yep." Larry nods.

"Good. Out we go." Lisa opens up the door and they head out.

As they walked, Larry lets his mind drift. It lands on the morning Sal had stayed the night. Now that he thought on it, Larry now noticed that Sal's hair had splayed out on the pillows like a halo. The brunet smiles fondly.

Lisa steps up to the door and knocks loudly. Henry opens it up.

"Come in." He says cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually tempted to follow the paperback version to the book during this scene to torture you guys more, but decided not to for your sake. be grateful


End file.
